


Sing to me (Mettaton x Reader)

by CherryGal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, Anxiety, COPD, Cute, Disease, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Lots of Cursing, Love, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, WIP, cursing, disorder, reader don't care, reader has agoraphobia, story based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryGal/pseuds/CherryGal
Summary: Agoraphobia and COPD don't exactly correlate with one another. Just stepping outside causing panic for you and it's been that way ever since you were a baby. With no therapy or medication to help you, you're left to your own devices to make due with what you can manage.Oh wait, you have a roommate now? And he's a robot celebrity?Cool.





	1. Hey-a

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys like it? Sorry this first chapter is short but I already have a few already written so... Hope you enjoy!

Peering out the window, I glared softly towards the trees that rustled against the side of the house. It was hard for me to not hate trees. Despite them being rooted to the ground, they were still outdoors, unlike I. While at the same time, I was grateful to be safely indoors where the sun wasn’t raging against your flesh and where the wind didn’t ruffle through your hair. I was content inside where nothing bad could ever possibly happen. Well, maybe except a break in but what do I have worth stealing?  
The outside world was a scary place. I’m not saying this because of the monsters that have recently moved next door, I could care less about their business; it was long before then when I hated being outside. I just couldn’t endure the feeling of the cold wind caressing against my skin, nor could I tolerate the sun beating down upon my hair that could really use a cut. I would cut it myself but I didn’t want it looking bad. While I rarely saw people inside my home I still had to look at myself in the mirror. I wanted to enjoy and like what I saw.

  
I sighed and leaned the side of my head against the glass, breathing out the puff of air against the surface and creating a short-lived fog. Today was going to be one of those days, I could just tell. It didn’t feel positive, yet it didn‘t at all feel negative. Those were my worst days; when I can’t tell what will happen. I dreaded uncertainty, loathed it, even.  
It was only when a sound perpetrated against my ears, a sound I wasn’t used to hearing, my attention was thrown from envying the trees outside. It was the doorbell, ringing throughout the home. I sprung up from my seat, weary and uncertain of who it was. I was worried. The mailman had already came by so I had no clue of who it could be. I gingerly stepped out of the sanctuary of my room and headed into the livingroom where the doorbell rang again, though louder now from where I was. I reached a hand out and slowly opened the door. Behind the screen to the second door was a short skeleton who I recognized as my neighbor from across the street. He and his brother moved in a little over two weeks ago. The shorter one here now, Sans, visited me once before and gave me a fruit basket, as if I was the one who had moved in. He said he hoped I had a _pear_ -able day then went back to his taller yet younger brother who was waving my way from across the street.

  
I raised an eyebrow down towards Sans before I spoke. “Hi.” I was short so it’s not like I was towering over the guy though I still felt unusually tall despite the few inches between us

  
“Hey-a,” he gave me a friendly wave before stuffing his boney fingers back into his jacket pocket. “I just thought I’d stop by. You never really come out to us so I thought I’d come here to you.”

  
“O-kay?” I felt confusion waft over me I assumed that after the whole fruit basket incident he would have forgotten about me, assuming I was just some recluse neighbor. That’s what I almost hoped, actually. “Would you like to come in?” I politely offered.

  
Sans shook his head. “Actually, I was gonna ask if you would like to come out. It's supposed _tibia_ nice day out,” he lightly chuckled, his oddly permanent smile seeming to grow against his pale skull.

  
“Excuse me?” I looked at the skeleton like he was crazy. “Sorry, not happening, dude. Anything else you need?” I asked, not wanting to be that kind of person who just slams the door in other people's face. Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow my way, his eye socket narrowing.

  
“Why not? It like a three second walk.”

  
“Three seconds of me being outside?” I scoffed, shaking my head. “No thank you.”

  
Sans seemed to be contemplating something before reaching into his pocket and taking out a light blue colored cellphone. “Well, if you don’t wanna come out, how about I give you my number so we can talk? My bro really wants to meet you so this is his best bet,” he shrugged.

  
“Uh, you’d have to write it down real quick, I don’t have a cell.”

  
“You don’t have a- excuse me?” Sans had a barebone expression of shock on his face and he nearly dropped his phone onto the ground. “You don’t have any sort of phone?”

  
“A home phone, yeah.”

  
“That’s it?” Sans scoffed with the lungs he didn’t have. “Jeez, kid, you really don’t get out much, do you?” Seemingly out of nowhere, he had pulled out a small notepad from his jacket pocket along with an aqua pen and jotted down his number carelessly onto the paper, yet still legible to sight.

  
“You could say that,” I laughed, opening the screen door and taking the paper he had ripped out from the miniature notebook. He handed me the pen and another piece of paper for me to write my number onto. I did so after a moment of digging into my brain to try and remember the number. I had no need for memorization of said number combination so it sat at the back of my mind, covered in cobwebs and dust. I gave him back the paper and pen.  
“Call me whenever, I guess.” I said as Sans closed the screen door.

  
“Yep. See yah, kiddo,” he waved goodbye and I closed the front door. I let out an exasperated sigh before making my way back up the stairs. I stopped just shy of the second step when the house phone started ringing. I sighed, trudging back down the one step I had ascended and into the kitchen to retrieve the corded phone.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hey-a”

  
Yep. It was one of _those_ days.


	2. Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way to making new friends. Hooray!
> 
> Also, possibly the shortest chapter. Sorry~

I don’t expect a lot of things to happen in my life; exciting things, at the very least. I expected the days to have continued like normal: I’d wake up, do some writing, eat whatever food I had decided to order that day, then go to sleep. What I  _ didn’t  _ expect was a phone call here, a phone call there, a knock at the door, and a knock on my window for crying out loud. A month later and I’m still not used to this. I groaned and pressed my face further into the pillow my head rested upon. I already knew the perpetrator. 

“Go away, Papy…” I groaned as loud as I could for him to hear me from outside my broken window. I heard his “nyeh, heh, heh” laughter from outside and another knock. This time from the front door as well as the window. Sans, I will kill you, you know I have a doorbell.

“Heya, kiddo!” I could hear his nonchalant voice from across the house. I moaned out in mental agony after rolling off of the bed and onto the fluffy, carpeted flooring below me, face down. I loudly groaned again and heard Papyrus gasp.

“HUMAN DOWN, SANS! HUMAN DOWN!” I heard his loud footsteps trailing back to the front of the house where Sans is. Or, was.

“You good, kid?” I heard the shorter skeleton from above me ask with a dash of amusement mixed in with the inquiry. Papyrus was now banging his gloved fists against the door, from what I could hear, while simultaneously shouting “let me in”. Dude, I have a doorbell.

“I hate you guys.” My voice was muffled by the carpet

“Oh,  _ spare  _ me,” Sans obviously made a pun though I didn’t understand it. Must be an inside joke or something. “Get up, we have a surprise for you.”

“Let Papy in real quick,” I said, pushing myself up from the ground with the palms of my hands. I grunted as I stood, looking around to see that Sans had gone to do what I had asked of him. I fixed the blanket that had fallen off the bed with me before closing the door to my room and heading out to the living room where the two skele-bros were waiting. Papyrus was pacing back and forth while Sans sat on the couch with his short  legs dangling over the armrest. Once Papyrus noticed my presence, he ceased in his pacing and jogged over to me, reaching his arms down to grip onto my shoulders. He lightly shook me.

“HUMAN! THE GIFT WE ARE ABOUT TO BESTOW UPON YOU REQUIRES YOUR UTMOST SECRECY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” His normal shouting voice resonated throughout the home and most likely throughout the neighborhood.

I shrugged. “Sure, I understand.”

Papyrus then pushed me towards the desk stationed by the door that had a laptop propped up on the surface, a wireless mouse at its’ side. He pushed me down onto the seat and, rather violently, opened up the computer. He motioned for Sans to come over and before I knew it, he was to my right as Papyrus was to my left. Papyrus covered my eyes with his red glove as I heard Sans rapidly typing something into the computer. I heard the two arguing about how Sans spelt something wrong and how he didn’t download the right program. When Sans assured Papyrus that he did, the taller skeleton uncovered my eyes and before me was a chatroom with a black text box in front of a baby blue and lilac striped background. To the left was the different names of people who were either offline or online, a green or red dot indicating so. I noticed my name on the top where the people online were.

I craned my neck to look to my right where Sans was. “Is this the surprise?” I asked, not sounding very impressed with whatever this was.

“You know how I told you that a bunch of monsters came up from the underground with us?” Sans asked, already knowing my answer.

“Yes.”

“Well, with the help of our ambassador, we made a secret chatroom where we can all talk and stuff. Since you don’t like going out, we thought you’d like this alternative way of  _ chatting _ .” He nudged my shoulder.

“SANS YOU JUST RUINED IT!” Papyrus stomped his feet against the floor as I laughed.

“Thanks, guys. Who are some of the people on here?”

“Well, there’s Mettaton, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys-”

“Wait a minute, did you just say Frisk?” I felt myself freeze as I stared at the short bag of bones with a shocked expression.

“Yeah, why?”

I laughed to myself. “Dude, that used to be the kid that would get me my groceries and shit!” I felt myself smiling. Frisk was such a sweet kid and they were my closest neighbor. They offered to get me food and deliver my mail. They visited often but suddenly disappeared one day.

“Really?” Sans chuckled. “Small world. Yeah, they're our ambassador and the admin of the chatroom.”

“Heck yeah. So can you guys get the hell out of my house? It’s literally six in the morning.”

“Since when did you care about time?”

“Since now. Get out.”


	3. Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you're making friends. Hooray~!

The chatroom proved to be a rather fun. My first conversation was with a rather shy monster by the name of Alphys. We talk about the underground and she taught me about its history. She explained that she made a robot for a friend of hers to use as a vessel of sorts. His name was Mettaton, the diva superstar. It was like magic since whenever she mentioned his name or anything relating to him, he’d suddenly pop up online and begin talking to us.

I even got to say something to Frisk once I found out that they could see all our messages. I wrote “where the fuck are my groceries” and they immediately went offline. Not five minutes later there was a timid knock at my door and there stood Frisk; the monster ambassador and my next door neighbor. With them was an almost goat-like female monster that was much taller than the both of us. After reminding the young kid that I had a  _ fucking doorbell,  _ the older goat lady introduced herself as Frisks’ mom, Toriel. They had a cinnamon and butterscotch pie with them as a sort of “nice to see you again and also nice to meet you” gift. It was funny when Toriel asked for me to join them for a day at the park and Frisk had to explain to her my situation. The poor mom apologized at least fifteen times.

Toriel was barely in the chatroom and she explained she was more of a face-to-face kind of person. She found electronics to be rather confusing.

Mettaton: now that’s a story. The minute- no, the second he found out I didn’t own a television, he sent a (flips table) emoji and Sans had sent me a message saying “you’re gonna have a bad time”. Of course, I being the type of person to think that everyone bluffs about everything, I didn’t believe a word Mettaton was saying about how he was going to storm over to my home as soon as physically possible with a TV with him.

That was three days ago.

There was a knock at the door (seriously people, I have a doorbell) next to me as I was typing to a monster close with Alphys named Undyne. Undyne was Alphys apparent girlfriend and when she found out that gay marriage was a thing that was illegal once upon a time here in America, she flipped her shit. I told Undyne I had a knock (holy fuck did the doorbell disappear?) at my door and excused myself from the conversation. Opening the door I was met with a rather odd sight.

“Good Morning, darling~!” exclaimed a man, or should I say robot, who stood on the other side of the screen door that separated me from the outside world. Behind him, in my driveway, parked a sleek black limo. Who in the actual fuck? “May I come in,” he said my name with the inquiry. Okay so he knew me, but who- oh… Robot, right. Mettaton.

“Uh, sure.” I opened the screen door and immediately backed away from it like it was the plague. He let himself in and closed both doors behind him. I had only just realized he was holding a huge, thin, rectangular, cardboard box under his metal arm when he had set it down on the floor next to my front door.

He outstretched his arms and wrapped them around me a few times, rather tightly. I immediately began to panic. “It’s so good to finally meet you!” he says with a bright smile, though I don’t notice. I’m too busy  trying to wiggle myself from his iron grip without literally dying. When he finally let go after I had started gasping and wheezing for air, I backed away from the robot to lean against the kitchen counter with one arm, the other gently pressing against my ribcage. I tried controlling my breathing without full-out panicking. I started coughing and once I managed to get myself to stop, I began my breathing exercises. 

_ Inhale…  _

_ Exhale…  _

_ Inhale…  _

“Dear? Are you alright?”

“Shut up for a sec…”

_ Exhale… _

_ Inhale…  _

I let out a heavy sigh, making sure not to breath in too much oxygen when inhaling. “Holy fuck, okay.” I let out a nervous laugh. “Hugs like that? Never again.”

“I- I apologize. But can I ask what just happened?” I just realized how confused this poor robot must be. We literally just met and it was going so horribly wrong in every way possible. I swallowed in a cough.

“I have this thing called C.O.P.D.. It’s a lung disease. My lungs are inflated because of it. If I breathe in too much air or something is pressed against my chest it hurts like hell,” I explained as much as I could. I barely even knew about my own problems, I only knew the basics. I don’t really like Googling what was wrong with me.

“Oh dear, could it kill you?” Mettaton looked mortified as he jogged up to me, gently taking my hand into his. For someone made entirely of metal and wires and bolts, the guy sure was warm to the touch.

“I mean, if I were to have like, the biggest panic attack ever,” I laughed sarcastically. “I dunno. I’d probably have some issues.”

Mettaton nodded as if processing the information on what not to do and what to do around me. “Then as your new housemate, I will make sure that nothing of the sorts will happen to you!” He lightly squeezed my hand before bringing it up to his face, a gleaming smile present on his lipstick riddled lips.

“Thanks but- wait, did you just say housemate?” I made sure I heard him correctly or if I had in fact just died from that small panic earlier.

“Yeah! Didn’t Undyne tell you? She kicked me out since I used to live with her and Alphys but I guess they wanted their privacy or something,” he shrugged like he didn’t care. “So she sent me here saying Sans said that you were looking for a roommate!”

It was then I made a mental note to murder the skeleton before the day ends.

I went over to my computer before the robot could say anything else and logged back into the chatroom. There was a message from Undyne.

**Undyne:** _You’re welcome. >:L_

I groaned, slammed my laptop closed, and turned towards the robot who stood there with his hand on his hip, staring at me with a smirk and glowing pink eyes. Properly examining him now, nearly  _ everything  _ about him was some shade of pink. His boots, his chest plate, the tips of his hair.

“You had no clue I was coming,” he stated.

“No shit.”

Mettaton’s black lips curled down into a frown. “Do I have to leave…?” He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. “No, you don’t. You can stay. It’s not like I don’t have enough space for you to stay here.” I shrugged and motioned an arm towards the stairs. “C’mon, I’ll show you your room.”


	4. Little Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hungry and Mettaton wants to go out somewhere. Ha.
> 
> Also, I think this is the longest chapter so, go me!

After a quick tour of the house and showing Mettaton where everything was, we met back out in the living room. Upon seeing the box he had earlier brought in, Mettaton clapped his hands together before skipping over to the thin rectangle. He motioned a hand for me to sit on the couch next to him and I complied. He proceeded to rip open the tape on the box and ordered for me to close my eyes for a few minutes. I swung my legs over the armrest of the couch and nearly fell asleep waiting for the robot to finish whatever the hell he was opening/doing.

“You can open your eyes now, dear!” Mettaton said after a full ten minutes had went by of his loud, clanky, metal boots resonating against the tile all around the house. I opened my eyes and what I saw I didn’t expect even though I should have.

Positioned on the wall in front of the couch I lie on was an astounding 55” flat screen with sleek black edges than shone against the sun that glared in through the blinds covering the front window. I stared, mouth agape, and looked towards the overly excited robot who seemed to be awaiting my response to his present.

“Uh… O-kay?” I eyed the robot strangely. “What the hell? Why did you go out of your way to buy this?”

He shrugged as if it was nothing. “Well, I figured that, if we’re going to be living together, whenever I’m not here, you can watch my shows from here at home!” He nudged an elbow my way. “Unless you want me to snatch you some tickets for any upcoming events?”

“Thanks for the TV.” I decided to keep my fear of the outdoors to myself for now. Not like it was any of his business anyhow. I coughed, covering my mouth. “But now I have to pay for cable, dude. I can barely afford groceries.” 

Mettaton scoffed through his synthetic lungs. “Worry not, for I will be the one paying for this lovely contraption for the both of us! Consider it a thank you for allowing me to stay here.” He sounded sincere and rather grateful for me having allowed him access to my home. “Besides, why would I buy you something for you to only have to pay for it in the long run?”

“Well, at least you’re not an asshole,” I laughed and so did he, though rather nervously.

“I would hope I’m not.”

I clapped my hands together and stood up from the couch, heading over towards the house phone hooked up on the wall in the kitchen, right next to the spice rack that I had gotten as a gift from Frisk before she fell into the Underground. “What do you want for dinner?” I pressed the phone to my ear, ready to type in whatever the number to whichever take-out place the robot chooses. “There’s a drawer of menus in the stand there,” I pointed to the nightstand next to the couch where the lamp rested.

Mettaton eyed me up and down, as if sizing me up. He kept his odd gaze on me as he strutted over to the drawer and opened it. He pried his eyes from me to fully examine the contents of the menus. He said my name. “Are you serious?”

“Excuse me?” I hung the phone back up. 

“You can’t possibly expect me, and yourself, to stoop so low as to order from such horrible and repulsive places.” He sighed when I shrugged, looking around with a confused look, and pulled out a cellphone. “First of all, I’m getting you one of these,” he said, dangling the electronic device my way. “Your, I cringe just saying it, house phone is ancient, darling. You simply must get with the times.” He walked over my way and around the island separating the two of us. He intertwined our fingers together and led me towards the front door. For the second time that day, I began to panic.

“Second of all, I know of a great place for us to dine at that I know you’ll just adore,” he said, opening the front door. I swiped my hand away from the robots’ respectful grip before backing away from him like he was a murderer who had just tried stabbing me.

“N-No,” I stuttered, holding in the wheezes that wanted so badly to heave from my inflated lungs. “I’d-I’d rather just order something.”

Mettaton just wasn’t letting up. After closing the door, he offered me his hand again, taking a threatening step closer, though his intents were nothing but kind. My only worry was that he was going to forcefully drag me out of the confines of my safe home environment. “Come now, darling, living off that junk is bad for your body. Now, let’s go.”

I let out a breath I probably shouldn’t have and began coughing furiously. My attention immediately turned towards the tissues that lay next to the lamp on the stand. I felt my throat burning and my heart racing a mile a second; so it felt that way. I could feel the organ hammering against my ribcage as if trying to free itself from is oxygen deprived prison. I coughed up a revolting amount of mucus into the once clean, white tissue. I kept coughing and wheezing until my mouth was dry and my throat was less full of fluids. I coughed into the tissue one last time before throwing it away in the already overflowing garbage can by the desk. I look in slow and gentle breaths, trying to keep myself from going into a full blown panic.  _ You’re not outside,  _ I reminded myself.  _ You’re fine. _

For a second I forgot I wasn’t alone.

Mettaton’s metal hand placed itself on my shaking shoulders and I jumped from the sudden and oddly warm feeling on my bare skin. “Darling, are you alright?” he asked quietly, as if afraid he would scare me more. Breathing in a bit too hard when he had touched me, I coughed out again, though luckily nothing came up with it but microscopic debri. Still pretty gross.

“I-” I coughed again and cleared my throat. “Yeah, I’m good.”

He looked at me with an unamused expression. “You expect me to really believe that?” He sighed. Did he really need to sigh? I thought. It’s not like he has real lungs, he’s a robot. Did he need oxygen like everyone else did? “Tell me what’s going on. You obviously had an attack of some sorts, but what was it that caused it?”

Fuck this guy was smart. Well, smart enough to realize there’s something obviously wrong with me. Oh, right, I told him earlier I had attacks like that. What is wrong with me?

“It was just a small… panic. Nothing else.” I tried vaguely dodging the main question.

“Yes, I understand that,” Mettaton obviously wasn’t going to take my answer as it was. “But what  _ caused  _ it?”

“Listen, can we just-”

In the middle of my talking, there was a knock at the door that startled both me and the robot. Holy shit, does anyone know how to use a doorbell around here? We both looked towards the door, I looking more worried and afraid while Mettaton looked more curious. He took it upon himself to open it. The screen door was already open and upon seeing this I backed away from the chilling air that seeped through the opening, Sans was on the other side, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, like always.

“Hey-a”

“Sans, you’re dead to me,” I changed the dreaded topic of the panic around towards the new person in the vicinity with a laugh. “You could have told me I was expecting a new roommate.”

“But where’s the mystery in that?” he said like it was obvious.

Mettaton glanced towards me with suspicious eyes before back at sans, an obvious faux smile on his face. “What brings you here?”

Sans pointed towards me. “I’m here to take her to that place you’ve been wanting to go to.”

Mettaton and I glanced towards each other, the both of us obviously confused by his statement. Mettaton was the first to speak. “I… don’t recall telling you about that.”

“You did. Just now.” Sans chuckled and Mettaton sighed, obviously irritated. I learned through Alphys that Mettaton and Sans didn’t exactly get along very well considering Mettaton could go without the constant puns and weird teleportation abilities that Sans possessed. Mettaton was constantly getting startled by the skeleton and one day he started avoiding him altogether.

“Aaaanywaaaays,” I dragged out the word for emphasis. I just realized I stood a good five or six feet away from the front door. I took a small step forward. “Sans, you know how I feel about-”

“Yeah, I do,” Sans cut me off with a hand. Sans was the first and only person I explained my phobia to beides Frisk. I told him to keep it a secret from everyone else, I wanting to have to tell them myself when the time comes, and he respected that request. “I’ll  _ throw you a bone _ this once, kid,” he had said upon my asking of him to keep his jaw shut. He really was a cool guy. A dick sometimes, but cool.

“That’s why you and I are taking a shortcut there, kiddo.” He stepped inside, closing both the screen and the front door behind him.

“Wait, what?” I asked, looking towards Mettaton as if he had an answer. Mettaton sighed a shook his head.

“Sans, she’s perfectly capable of leaving the house on her own with me. We don’t need your help.” He said, rather confidently if I might add. I scoffed. Not exactly the help I was looking for, thank you very much.

I gave Sans a smirk and nodded his way. “What’s this shortcut of yours?”

Mettaton looked almost betrayed when I asked and Sans nodded, glad I’m taking the chance to go somewhere without actually having to go outside. “Give me your hand. Mettaton, do you want to drive there or come with?” He offered to Mettaton, who merely folded his arms like a pouting child and looked off towards the front door.

“I can drive myself, thank you very much.”

“Suit yourself. C’mon, kiddo.” I took Sans hands and he ordered me to close my eyes. When he did I could feel my feet lifting off the ground and I was suddenly enraptured by an overwhelming feeling of weightlessness and volatility. I felt something cold yet comforting surrounding my entire being as my very soul was ripped from within me and taken somewhere else. Is this what Sans felt every time he did this?

Because, holy shit, is it heart pumping.

When Sans told me I could open my eyes I felt myself standing on hard tile and it was the I realized.

I had no shoes on.

“Oh fuck,” I said aloud, opening my eyes rather quickly and allowing the sudden light to penetrate my irises. It burned and I immediately closed them again, rubbing my eyelids with the palms of my hands. Sans hand found it’s way to my back as he kept me from falling.

“Woah, you good?” he chuckled. “Forgot how weird the first time is.”

“That’s exactly what she said,” I joked, slowly blinking my eyes open to stare only slightly down at the skeleton. I then took a moment to enrapture myself within the newfound environment.

The first thing I noticed was the fountain in the shape of a box-like robot holding a microphone. Water spewed from the different compartments that were located along the robot’s perimeter and the holes in the microphone. Behind that was a huge waiting room it looked like with a desk on either side, both leading to different places of the, what I assumed to be, hotel. Rooms were located to the right, an elevator straight ahead, and a dining hall to the left. To the right of the elevator, right before you reached the hallway leading towards the transportation method, was a small stand where a cat monster looked bored out of his mind as he smoked a cigarette. His chin rested in the palm of his fuzzy hand as he looked straight ahead with dead eyes.

Sans seemed to notice my amazement as well and chuckled at my awestruck face. The only environment I’ve ever known besides my own home was my backyard through the shield of my windows. I’ve never seen so many lights, people, colors; it was thrilling. I felt myself growing over excited by the scenery and began coughing into my arm, slightly hunched over. Sans rubbed my back and assured me I was alright, even saying “at least you’re not outside,” with a reassuring tone.

After gathering my bearings and clearing my throat, I turned towards the skeleton. “Where’s Mettaton?” I asked, looking around and not seeing the robot anywhere.

“He said he was driving here, so he should be another five minutes or so if he already left.” Oh, right. I had forgotten he refused to come with us. Oh, right. I forgot that Sans was the reason he was at my house in the first place.

Oh, right. I have to kill Sans.

“Why did you give Mettaton the idea that living with me was a good idea?” I said in a hushed voice as if the robot himself could hear from wherever he was currently. “You could have at least warned me first, dude. I’m not used to having people in my house, especially those I  _ only just met. _ ” I glared softly towards Sans, not entirely mad but moreso irritated I didn’t get a heads up before a flamboyant humanoid robot showed up at my doorstep holding a  _ fucking TV under his arm. _

Sans sighed -how can he sigh without lungs?- and scoffed out a pathetic laugh. “Look, kid. You’re malnourished, horribly anxious about many things that don’t make sense to me but I try to understand, have no stamina because you physically can’t exercise a whole lot, and are just plain nervous around people.

“I figured that Mettaton, while being a big step to take in befriending, could help you. He’s open, he’s eccentric, he’s weird, and it’s obvious he doesn’t want to hurt you.” Sans took a moment to allow me to cough a bit more before continuing. “You don’t have to tell him about all your issues, but it might help him understand you and be able to better help you overcome all this shit you’re dealing with.”

I just had a thought; a thought I never, ever thought I would have thought about. Ow, that’s a lot of thinking. But, the thought was: I have friends. Honest-to-goodness friends whom I can rely on. I have Sans; the big-brother-like monster who literally appears out of nowhere just to give you life advice, tell a joke, then leave. Papyrus; a goofy younger brother who just won't shut the fuck up but you love him nonetheless. You even bite your tongue through his horrid cooking just to see him happy. Frisk; they started visiting me more and teaching me more sign language for me to talk to understand them with. Alphys; the timid scientist offered me a job as a lab assistant when we first met. Sort of like an intern, though I’d be getting paid to do simple tasks. Undyne; she’d log on sometimes and tell me I’m doing a good job, even though she had no clue what I was doing on the other side of the screen. She gives me little motivational words that makes me smile.

And now there was Mettaton, my new roommate. He’s out there, that’s for sure. But he seems super sweet and understanding. Eccentric for sure, but kind. 

I let myself carefully sigh out a small breath and gave the slightly shorter skeleton a smile. “Thank you,” I said.

“No problem, kiddo. You've  _ met-a-ton  _ of people already. Why not let them actually be there for you?” I sighed at his shitty pun but couldn't break the happy smile I had plastered on my face. “I gotta go, kid. I'll pick you up once you guys are done here.”

And the second I looked away from him and back, he was gone as quickly as he showed up in the first place. I sat at the fountain and awaited the arrival of the robot who I assumed to be semi close to wherever the hell I was.

“Hey, little buddy,” said a voice from behind me. Way behind me, over towards the stand where I saw that cat monster earlier. In fact, it was the said cat that had called out to, I assumed at least considering he was staring straight at me, myself. He was staring straight at me. “You can't sit there, thems the rules, my man.”

“Gotcha,” I obediently stood up and strode my way to him. “What is this place, anyhow?”

“You don't know? This ‘s MTT resort, little buddy. Mettaton himself owns this place.”

No wonder he could afford to buy a complete stranger a huge ass TV. Guy owns his own hotel/restaurant/diner/thing. This is gonna be fun. I smiled and leaned against the counter where the cat's elbow rested upon. "Tell me more about the robot."


	5. You're fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.

“And then ‘e almost killed the kid.” He waved around his cigarette for emphasis as my mouth opened wide. He had moved from his position from behind the counter, not wanting to be back in the burger aroma-filled area he stood in all day. We stood hunched over the counter, talking like we were the best of friends.

“Frisk? The sweet little cutie? What happened after?” I asked, having no prior knowledge of what happened in the Underground with Frisk.

“Well,” Burgerpants, who I’m now starting to call BP since that name is just absolutely ridiculous, took a puff from the nicotine stick before continuing. “The dude’s arms fell off, f’ one.”

“Oh, jeez…”

“Yeh, then his legs, and his battery eventually ran out. His creator, Alphys, I think, came by and got ‘im. It was pretty funny to watch m’ boss getting dismembered by a kid,” he laughed and so did I.

“Oh, was it, now?” a static filled voice spoke up from behind us. We turned around in unison and said his name at the same time.

“Oh, hey, Mettaton.”

Mettaton chuckled, pressing the tips of his fingers against his chest plate where a heart would be if he was an anatomically correct body. “You two are already so close you talk at the same time? Why, I’m jealous!” He then directed his attention straight to BP. “How have you been, old friend?”

“Same ol’ same ol’,” the cat shrugged before looking down at a watch fastened to his fuzzy wrist. “Oh, my break ended, like, right now, Gotta go. See yah ‘round, little buddy.” He nudged my shoulder before heading back around to his post, though I didn’t get the chance to see him back where he worked since the robot I had almost already forgotten about was pulling me away from said stand.

“Did you get here alright? Sans didn’t take you on a teleportation excapade, did he?” He sounded concerned as he peered over his shoulder as if the skeleton himself was eavesdropping on our conversation.

I shook my head. “Nope. We arrived by that fountain,” I pointed towards what I had mentioned and he suddenly started smirking, admiring the water spraying robot. I had learned from BP that the box-like robot was Mettaton’s first body before the whole flamboyant, pink, humanoid thing. It was funny hearing him being compared to a calculator.

“I used to adore that form… But this,” he spread his arms out, wiggling his fingers, “is much more flexible and useful!”

“I can see that,” I laughed, but not before coughing like someone who's been smoking their entire life. Mettaton patted my back.

“Let's get you some food, alright, dear?” He took my arm with his own, making it a statement to wrap his around mine at least three times. Sometimes I forget he's a robot. He guided me towards the restaurant area I saw before and I had to stop in my tracks to stare in awe at how many people there were in such a large room. A monster and a human couple sat across from each other, talking about something I couldn’t make out. Another human couple sat side by side, holding hands and whispering about something rather flirtatiously. They suddenly began to blur. My ears were ringing and my heart was pounding so hard against my chest I could hear the blood seeping through my veins. I looked down at my wrists, feeling them throb in pain. I could  _ feel _ the blood flowing and it  _ hurt _ . I could feel my body reacting horridly to the sudden tension that suddenly pulsed through my very being. Mettaton tried walking further into the room with me but stopped when he realized that I was frozen in place.

“Darling?” He tugged lightly against my arm. “Are you alright?”

I tried nodding but the nerve in my brain that would send the message to allow me to do so failed on me. The only movement I could manage was a violent shaking that shot through my entire body. People had started taking note of the celebrity and the new girl in the room and had began whispering. Much of the talk was about Mettaton and some weird girl they’ve never seen before who obviously has something wrong with her.

“Sweetie, how about we step outside for a moment?” The moment, the second, I heard that world I felt myself growing sick despite the fact I had yet to have a proper meal. My brain had decided to start working again and once I found out I could move, I pried my arm from the robots deferential grip and forced myself to sprint out of the overwhelming room; I tripped over my own feet on the way out.

I didn’t know where to go. Outside was out of the question and I didn’t know BP well enough to go confide in him and I had no clue where the other hallway lead. My attention averted towards the elevator. A smaller, more secluded place to rest in while I gathered my bearings. I just hoped no one else was wherever it leads to.

While having no clue where I wanted to go, I pressed a button that had a small picture of a skyscraper on it with pink ink and an “M” in the middle. I was too frazzled to properly think so I sat myself down in the corner of the elevator and squeezed my eyes shut. Whilst awaiting for the doors to close I didn’t notice how long they were taking until I could hear a quiet whirring sound, like that of a fan, in front of me. Warm metal fingers rubbed against my shoulder gently and lovingly, trying their best not to startle or upset me. I heard the doors finally shut as I and the person who I couldn’t properly realize was there started moving upwards.

Their robotic voice should've made it obvious as to who it was but my mind refused to retain any newfound information. I was in a full-blown panic. It was like my body had just realized how much energy it had used from running so much and I began another coughing fit. Another hand rubbed my back as if that would help in calming down my body. I heard a gentle shushing sound as my eyes began watering, the tears staining the black T-shirt I adorned and dripping onto the basketball shorts that were loose around my legs. I also remember I didn’t have any shoes on and the cold, metal flooring below me reminded me of such.

“It’s alright, dear. You’re fine,” Mettaton’s voice sounded through my violent sobbing and wheezing. He moved me onto his lap, I now having realized he was on the ground with me, and continues rubbing my back. I covered my mouth with the inside of my arm, feeling the disgusting debri flying onto my skin. I was too immersed in the attack to really care about it, however.

A loud  _ ding _ sounded in the tight space and I squinted my eyes open just enough to try and see if that meant the door had opened, though all I could see in my vision was Mettaton’s chest plate dial. He lifted me up in his arm like a mother would her child and it allowed me to cough into the air over his shoulder.

“Funny how you chose to come to this particular floor,” I barely heard Mettaton say as he giggled. “This is my penthouse.”

Mettaton carried me out of the cramped elevator and into a long corridor that seemed barren of people; thank God. Upon reaching a door, he opened it by scanning a card he had gotten from God-knows where and let the two of us into the room. He sat me down on a velvet feeling couch and left somewhere, allowing me to lie on my back and cough out as I needed to. He returned with a blanket and an unopened tissue box. He opened it for me and let me take as many tissues as I needed; which was basically the entire thing. He scooted us into the corner of the couch and draped the blanket over the two of us. I initiated my breathing exercises and managed to stop coughing. The panic from before had calmed down mildly and all I felt was an increasing fatigue and hunger.

Holy  _ shit _ , was I hungry.

I leaned my head against Mettaton’s shoulder and tugged the blanket up to my neck. “I’m sorry,” I apologized. Why? I had just ruined a perfectly normal outing with someone I had only just met face-to-face, panicked upon going into a room, and ran off without a word. I was the definition of asshole, I thought.

Mettaton’s internal fan, or what I assumed to be a fan, whirred louder as he laughed. I had only just noticed the noise of the fan. How did I not hear it before? “Don’t even start with that, dear. I just want to know if you’re alright and what happened back there.”

I sighed. I was hoping for a few more days or weeks or even months of keeping him in the dark about why I never leave the house, but I knew that if we were going to be living together, he’d have to know at some point. Why not now?

“I…” I let out a cough into the blanket. “Sorry, I uh… I don’t ever go outside. Since I was little I just  _ couldn’t _ go outside. It was horrifying, nerve wracking, even. And in such huge crowds of people and huge ass rooms of people, I just freeze up. And on top of that, I can barely  _ breathe _ for Christ’s sake. I can’t even walk down the stairs without feeling out of breath!” I sighed slowly. “Sorry you have to live with such a problem kid, Mett, but you’re just gonna have to deal with that shit.”

I didn’t want to throw a pity party for myself. I wasn’t going to say “Sorry I’m such a bother, maybe Undyne and Alphys will change their mind about you staying with them if you tell them how horrible I am.” No, I didn’t want to be like that. I had issues that I can’t control at the moment. My issue, not his. My problems; he just has to deal with it if he wants to stay.

An awkward silence shadowed the two of us and I began worrying that what I said was a bit too rude. That was until Mettaton suddenly wrapped his arms a few times around me, though not as tight as the first time earlier that day. “Oh, dear, of course I have to deal with it!” he chuckled and I looked up at him, confused as all Hell. “Darling, Frisk and Sans,” he cringed just saying the skeletons name, “both told me what I was getting myself into going to live with you. Alphys and Undyne didn’t kick me out, not at all! I used to live here, in fact.” Me motioned towards the large room we resided in.

“Then why the hell did you want to come live with me?” I asked, this whole situation not making much sense to me.

“Well, Frisk just wouldn’t stop talking about you once we reached the surface. They were too busy telling us all about you that they had forgotten to visit you!” he laughed at his own explanation. “So, I grew interested. We’re exact opposites, you and I. Me, I simply  _ adore _ crowds and groups of people. The outdoors is such a wonderful place to be, to me at least. But you, you’re the exact opposite. It intrigued me and caused me to want to meet you and maybe even help you overcome this fear of yours.

“And darling, I don’t want you missing out on such a lovely world that’s out there for you to explore with me. Don’t you think that’d just be a waste?” He leaned down to my eye level and nuzzled his forehead against mine.

I groaned at the affection. “Alright, I’m cool with the hugging and shit, but keep your face away from my face.” He laughed again and pulled back. “Listen, I hear where you’re coming from and I appreciate it, I do. But can we, like, not talk about all this right now? I’m hungry as fuck and extremely tired. Can we go home?”

“Of course, love. Shall I call your skeleton friend or do you want to try and take a ride with me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Sans, any day.”

He sighed and said, ”I’ll call,” before pulling out his cellphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader got self RESPECT.  
> Love yourself, my babies.  
> Love yourself <3


	6. Come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton shares with you a short story of a fan he's met.
> 
> You, in return, speak of what tickles your funny bone.

We opted on ordering from a local pizza place that makes your pizza in 120 seconds or less. How they did that, I have no clue, but I’m assuming there’s a flamethrower involved in the process. Mettaton started complaining about how the quality is probably shit and that we should go out instead, but stopped after he remembered what happened earlier and shut his mouth. After dinner, I was upstairs and there was a knock at my door. Not the front, thank God, because the next person I hear knocking and not using the  _ fucking doorbell _ is dead to me. The pizza man was kind enough to use the said bell, thankfully.  It was my bedroom door and of course it was Mettaton on the other side.

“Come in,” I called, typing away at the computer I had propped on my knees. I took the one from downstairs up to my room since I wanted a comfy bed to sit on, not a rolly chair. Mettaton peeked into the room with a hand covering his eyes as he slowly stepped inside, pressing his back to the now closed door. “Why are you covering your eyes?”

“Because last time a female told me I could enter a room, they were,” he cleared his throat as if he needed to, “nude…”

I laughed and continued writing. “Yes, because I’m totally butt naked and letting you come in. Who was it, though?”

He uncovered his eyes with a deflated sigh. “I went to visit a fans house since they had won a contest I threw when I first came up to the surface. I knocked on their door and when they told me it was open I walked in on her and her lover, uh…” He didn’t seem to want to continue and I had started suppressing laughs behind the palm of my hand. “It’s not funny!” he scoffed at my laughter which only made me want to laugh more.

“Sorry, I just find sex funny.” I said.

“Oh? And why is that?” Mettaton sat down at the side of my bed next to me and I closed my laptop, setting it down to my right on the mattress.

“Well,” I sighed, leaning back and letting my hands hold each other as they rested on my lap. “I told you earlier about my lung disease, right?” When he nodded, I continued. “Well, after process of elimination and the consideration of how I can barely fucking breath half the time, I don’t think I’d ever get the chance to have sex.”

“Oh, darling, don’t sell yourself so short! You’re a lovely girl, you just don’t get out mu-”

“You’re misunderstanding me. Sex requires energy and stamina I  _ don’t _ have.” I held up a finger to allow myself to cough to the side. “And I don’t think coughing during sexy time would be very… sexy.” Wait, did he just call me lovely? He probably says that to every girl, I thought.

Mettaton nodded. “Oh, I think I understand. You never know, dear. I mean, I’m made of metal and magic! Anything can happen, you know.”

I shrugged. “I guess so. Now go to your room so we both can sleep.”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here,” he chuckled a bit nervously. “I realized just now that there’s no charger port in the room you allowed me to stay in.”

“Then just charge your phone in- oh my God, you’re a robot.” I slapped my hand against my face. “I’m actually dumb, okay, there’s a port behind my bed, I’ll go sleep in the guest room.” I gathered up my laptop, ready to leave the robot to the room but his hand on my leg stopped me.

“No, dear, I’m not kicking you out of your own room. Why don’t we both just sleep together?” I gave him an unamused look though the redness of my cheeks gave away my embarrassment. Mettaton laughed. “I don’t mean it like that, and you know it. I’ll sleep on the edge and you sleep in the corner. We don’t even have to be close, love.”

I scoffed out a laugh. “You honestly think I was gonna say no? Plug yourself in, asshole and turn out the light.” I slid the laptop under the bed and shuffled myself to the corner of the bed that was pushed against the wall. I watched as Mettaton took out a long wire form a port etched into his side and proceeded to plug it into the port behind the bed. He plugged the other side into the side of his face that was covered by a patch of black hair that fell over where his eye should be. Instead of an eye, I realized it was a charger.

“Alphys never finished the side of my face and forgot to put in a charger port,” Mettaton must have noticed my staring as he explained, “so she made due with what she had already done.” He smiled sheepishly and halfheartedly shrug. 

“You still look bombin’” That made him laugh. He turned out the light as I had asked him to and he joined me in the bed. He kept his word and stayed a good few feet away from me. 

“Thanks, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there might be, like, a short sex scene in an upcoming chapter? Maybe?? I don't know???  
> It all depends on if I feel this story is actually going somewhere because right now I'm doing my best ;;


	7. Hey, punk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne visits for about three seconds with her girlfriend and Mettaton shows up again.
> 
> Aren't I great at these summaries?

When the phone rang, I answered. But this time, it wasn’t the home phone. No, that was long gone. Mettaton wouldn’t let me use it anymore. About a week after he had complained about my not having a personal cell phone, he had taken the liberty to visit the local AT&T shop and buy me an IPhone, like his, only mine was my favorite color whilst his was a bright, sparkling pink; custom made. It’s funny how spoiled he really was if you see how much shit he has. His own restaurant, a penthouse he never uses, his own custom made phone, it was endless to what he could get his hands on.

Mettaton made sure to give everyone I knew my new phone number. When the phone rang, I was busy messing around with it and swiping through the different and useless apps that Mettaton had downloaded for me. I clicked the green button (Mettaton had to tell me which button was the answer one) and held the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, punk! Stop whatever you’re doing right now!” Undyne’s demanding tone sounded in my right ear. “You’re doing a bomb-ass job, but I need your help.”

“What’s up?” I asked, kicking my feet out of the blanket that was wrapped around them. The house was usually cold considering the heat from outside had begun to seep in through the small cracks in the windows. Summer was upon us and it was brutal as literal Hell.

“I need you to unlock the door because I’ve been trying to pick the lock for about an hour now and I’m having no fuckin’ luck.”

“Okay, let me just- wait, what.” I immediately froze as I sat up on the bed. “You’ve been trying to pick the lock?”

“Yeah and let me say that you’re a paranoid fuck cause I’ve watched a lot of videos on the internet about picking locks and this one is just waaaay too difficult!”

“I’ll be right there.” I hung up the phone, threw it onto the bed, and let out a deflated sigh, making sure to get as much coughing done as I could before going downstairs. I opened the door to find Undyne kneeling down by where the lock was, a hairpin in one hand and another in between her teeth. She looked up once the door was open and stood straight up. She spit the hairpin out of her mouth to the side of her and hid the other one behind her back. Behind her was her timid girlfriend, Alphys, wearing her lab coat as she usually did.

“Yo!” She grinned widely, her pointed teeth not-so intimidating to me anymore now that I’ve seen them enough, and stepped inside with her girlfriend. I closed the door and Undyne let out a sigh. “It is so hot outside! What gives?”

“I-It’s Summer, Un-Undyne,” her stuttering girlfriend, Alphys, said. “It’s suppose t-to be h-hot.”

“Well I hate it!” Undyne stomped her foot on the ground and I swear I can see a dent being made in the tile. “Hey, punk!” She seemed to have noticed me again. “I want to go someplace colder so I thought you’d know of a place?”

“Well, I read online like a year ago that they were constructing a public pool somewhere nearby. If you look at your GPS you can probably find it. It should be built by now,” I said.

Undyne fish-like ears twitched at the sound of a pool. Or, at least water. “Like, a pool, as in water?”

“Chlorine filled water, but yeah.”

“Can I drink it?”

“You’ll probably get sick.”

“THEN LET’S GO, COME ON ALPHYS!” She grabbed the smaller monsters hand and practically dragged the stuttering Otaku back outside. She meekly waved goodbye to me and managed to closed the screen door on her way out. I scratched my head at the sudden intrusion but shrugged it off. Weird things like this happened almost daily now. I always had some sort of visitor at my door and it made me less lonely. That, and I now had a roommate that I shared a bed with who was pretty tolerable when you look past the narcissism.

“Darling, was that Undyne and Alphys who I just saw running down the street?” Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, I thought. Mettaton reopened the screen door while I stood in the middle of the living room lost in my own thoughts and daydreams. I could feel the heat from outside seeping into the room and I recoiled backwards. Mettaton seemed to have noticed and closed both the doors as he stepped into the house. He had pink and black shopping bags on each of his arms, so many, in fact, that he had to elongate them to a longer length just so they’d all have space to fit.

“What’s all that?” I pointed.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked!” Mettaton skipped over to the couch and set the bags down, some on the coffee table and some on the floor next to it. He patted the space beside him. “Come sit!” he ordered and I did just that. He rummaged through a few of the pink bags before pulling out an array of pastel clothing. Some had little japanese emoji faces on them of a bunny or cat while others had little phrases like “Too Badass 4 U” or “I <3 U”. I was cool with all this, assuming he wanted to show me some new outfits he bought for himself. He liked wearing clothing. He said it makes him feel like more of a human.

What I wasn’t cool with was him trying to take my shirt off.

“Uuuhhh,” I scooted away from the robot after adjusting my now uneven top. “If I didn’t know punching you would hurt me, I probably would right now.”

“Oh, sweetie, you know I mean no ill intent! I simply want to see if these fit you alright. Now come on,” he snapped his fingers. “Take it off.”

“Wait a minute, how much of this is for me? Just this one bag, right?” I started counting the bags he had brought in with him. One, two, three…. Seven, eight nine… holy shit, there’s thirteen. “Dude.”

“Of course not! Most of this is yours, love.” He winked, or at least I think he did. I honestly couldn’t tell what with the emo hair swoop he’s got going on. “I know you don’t go out but I have a plan for tonight for the both of us and I want you to wear something not so…” He eyes me up and down and I could feel the burning judgement in his eyes. “...Lazy?”

“I’m not lazy!” I scoffed, but not before coughing to the side. “I’m sick.”

“Darling, listen, you can’t use that excuse your whole life, you know.” Oh shit, he’s getting serious with me. I could tell by the way his eye softly glared my way in a stern-like manner. “I know it’s difficult for you to move around a lot but you have to try, dear. I can’t have my dear sweetheart locked away in a house forever!” he motioned to the house we lived in with disgust. “It’s super bad for you.”

“You sound like Sans,” I said, knowing that would piss him off.

“Well then, for once, I agree,” he nodded in affirmation. “Now, take your shirt off. You’re going through each and every article of clothing in here and letting me know what fits and what doesn’t.”

“I’m guessing I don’t have a say in whether I want to do this or not?”

“Nope.”

And so the fashion show commenced. I would try on a particular outfits that Mettaton insisted fit perfectly with my personality before modeling it in front of him in the living room. Most of the shirts fitted me pretty well and after questioning Mettaton about how he managed that, he confessed that he had went through my closet that morning before I was awake and checked the sizes to make sure he was getting the right ones. The pants didn’t fit as nicely, some of them. He also admitted he didn’t want to start guessing which drawers held which articles of clothing and was afraid he’d stumble upon my underwear, so he had no choice but to guess my pants size.

There was one sweater I adored in particular. It was my favorite color shade with text that read a phrase from a book I read often. I tugged it down a bit over my front and read the sentence. “Dude, I’ve been all over online looking for a shirt like this. How the fuck did you get it?”

Mettaton giggled. “I’ve seen you reading the same page over and over again in the same book for weeks now. I couldn’t just let you go without something I just know you’d love!” He clapped his hands together looking absolutely giddy with glee. “Oh, I’m so glad you like it!”

I laughed softly and tugged the sleeves down past the tips of my fingers. “I can’t thank you enough, Mett, this is awesome. But what’s the occasion?”

Mettaton smirked and stood from the couch he had his legs crossed on and sashayed my way. He rolled up the sleeves to the sweater and intertwined our fingers together. He then started leading me in a dance.

“My dear, we are going to a lovely little cafe just down the street of my penthouse.” I wanted to pull away from the robot at the sound of having to go somewhere again where people most likely were. But, Mettaton continued. “Don’t you worry, sweetie, I made sure to rent out the place for just the two of us!”

“How did you-” oh, right, he was wealthy. Just shoot me. “Well, when are we going and  _ how _ am  _ I _ going?”

Mettaton continues spinning me around and slow dancing to the music that wasn’t playing as he speaks. “Well, I arranged for sans to be here around eight so he can take you. You’ll have a moment to yourself to get situated with the environment and order something.” with a hand on my hip, he dipped me down. I could feel my hair grazing against the floor. “What do you say?”

“I feel like if I say no, you’ll drop me.”

“Oh, of course not!” he giggled. “But I might have to take back that sweater if you refuse my offer.”

“I’ll go get showered real quick.”

“You do that, dear.” We both laughed as Mettaton allowed me to stand. “I’ll have an outfit prepared for you once you’re out, okay?”

“Cool.”

As I made my way to the bathroom, Mettaton stopped me. “Oh, and I have a surprise for you afterwards so expect the unexpected!”

Well, shit, I thought as I left the living room for Mettaton to clean up. I had to stop myself in my tracks as I reached the bathroom door.

Is this a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo~ who's going on a date?
> 
> You, baby! <3


	8. Sounds like a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and bae- I mean Mettaton go to a cafe he rented out just for the two of you.  
>  Hooray?

A dress. A dress that showed a bit too much leg is what Mettaton had laid out on my bed along with a pair of sparkling black sandals to match/ I sighed and tightened the damp towel wrapped around my body and called out for the robot.

“Mettaton!”

“Yeeees, darling?” called his voice from downstairs.

“I refuse to wear this.”

“Aw, please?” I could almost see his pouting lips puckering with his eyes widened and glistening like something straight out of an anime. “For me?”

“Bring up a sweater and shorts.” With no responce I shouted. “Now,” before coughing from how I was pulling my voice.

I dressed myself once Mettaton cracked open the door and, without opening his eyes, threw in the sweater and shorts. The sweater was a pastel pink with a pattern of a lilac, three eyed kitten head. I had mentioned how it was super cute earlier when he showed it to me. The fashion show lasted hours with me changing, spinning, twirling; basically showing off everything I was given. The pants that didn’t fit me I made him take. Shorts were his favorite; says it shows off his “sexy legs’ better.

The pants were black with pink stars as a pattern. I hated the fact there were two stars directly on my ass but he insisted it looked cute nonetheless and swore he didn’t realize it was like that. Yeah-fuckin’-right. I finished the outfit with the sandals, not wanting Mettaton to be  _ completely  _ distraught at my denying to wear the outfit he had picked. They matched, at least I think they did. I didn’t know a lot about fashion considering I could care less about it. I never went anywhere. What was the point?

“Are you decent, love?” Mettaton tapped his metal knuckles against the outside of the door and called.

“Nope. I’m standing in the middle of the room, naked in all my glory.” When the door opened, Mettaton’s sarcastic, robotic laugh rang through my ears.

“Oh, ha, ha, ha.” He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. He eyed me up and down and sighed. “I’m still upset about you not wearing the dress I bought for you. I picked it out myself and everything!” He pouted. Suddenly I had to start blinking my eyes a couple times to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating or anything. Did he seriously just do that?

“I’ll wear it another time if that makes you happy…?” I tilted my head as he waved with a head nod. How is Mettaton  _ not _ noticing this?

“Oh, you’re too kind to me, dear,” he giggled, fluttering his eyelashes. “But anyways, Sans will be here any minute. Are you ready?”

“Yeah but… uh, Metta?” I could see the skeleton holding back a laugh.

“Yes?”

“I don’t mean,  _ tibia  _ ‘n asshole but you might wanna turn around.”

And when he did he screamed. He jolted away from the sudden appearance of the skeleton and hid behind me as if I was some sort of human shield. “Goddammit, Sans!” I covered my ears as he began yelling at the skeleton. “What the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you learn to knock?”

“Don’t, please. I have a doorbell.” I could feel myself wanting to cry.  _ No one uses the damn doorbell anymore. I swear there's a dent in the door now from how much people knock. _

“Quite the  _ rib-tickler  _ you said there,” he nodded my way and I laughed.

“Oh God, you’re hanging around him too much,” Mettaton groaned, resting his chin on the top of my head. 

“Probably. Let’s go, Sans.” I stepped away from the robot and grabbed onto Sans’ hand and closed my eyes, though not before making sure I had shoes on first. When we were transported to the cafe I took my moment to cough out my lungs in the corner, gauging an odd yet concern look from the barista at the register .

“You good, kid?” Sans patted his hand against my back. “Man, you’d fit right in at a cemetery.”

“Why, because I’m dead inside?”

“No because you’re always  _ coffi- _ wait, woah there, kid.” I laughed at his horrified expression at my statement and also at the attempt at a pun about coughing.

Once I had finished I straightened myself out and sighed. Sans lead me to one of the free tables and we both sat across from each other. “You joining us, Sans?” I inquired and he shook his head- er, skull. Fuck, it’s hard to describe someone who’s not even a human.

“Nah, I’m just keeping you company until RoboCop shows up. Also, I wanted to talk to you.” He looked serious for once and it startled me. He said my name. “Have your parents ever talked to you about this thing called therapy?”

“Uh, I’ve read about it online but no, they’ve never mentioned it.” I shrugged. “Not like I’d be able to go,” I laughed.

“But they can visit your house.” Sans pointed out but didn’t let me retaliate as he continued speaking. “What about medication for your lung issue? They ever get you anything for that?”

“Nope.”

“Holy shit,” he laughed out a scoff.

“What?”

“You had pretty shitty parents, kiddo.” He laughed when I looked at him with an offended look. “Listen, that ain’t your fault. But you do have to do what your parents didn’t.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What what would that be?”

“Help yourself.” He nodded towards my chest. “You can barely breath, kid, and you never go outside. You need to go to the doctors and let them know what’s up and what you need for them t’ do. I’ll even go with if you if you need moral support, or some shit.”

I sighed, letting out a small wave of coughs. “Dude, you’re like, the neighbor I’ve always dreamed of having.” I couldn’t wipe the happy smile off my face. “Thank you, dude.”

“For what?”

“For ringing my doorbell that day. If you hadn’t I don’t know what I’d be doing right now.”

“You’d probably be locked up in your room like a recluse spider.” We both snickered. Sans peered over my shoulder and I turned around to the front door upon hearing a bell ring. Mettaton sauntered into the small cafe and breathed in a breath of air he didn’t need.

“Ah, the smell of coffee and cake just gets my fans whirring!” he faked a shiver and spotted the two of us sitting at the table. Or, one now. It seems that Sans had disappeared the moment I turned around cause when I looked back to ask what he was going to do, he was gone. Mettaton took the seat Sans once sat at and folded his legs under the table. “Did you get here alright, dear?” When I nodded his smile grew. “Wonderful! Now, let’s order something. What would you like?”

I looked around at my surroundings, looking for some sort of menu. “Uh?” I had to lean my head backwards to properly view the blackboard positioned above the barista stationed behind the counter. Mettaton laughed and reached a hand forward to grab mine, tugging me to look back at him.

“Dear, just ask me what they have. I know this place like the back of my hand!” He wiggled his fingers in front of him and briefly inspected his knuckles. He then looked confused as he lightly tapped at something I couldn’t see on his hand. “Hey, that’s new…”

“Jesus, Mettaton.” He laughed and wiggled a finger in my face, saying “just kidding, dear”.

“Now, what would you like to drink?” Mettaton motioned a hand to himself almost dramatically. Everything he did was dramatic, now that I’m thinking of it. Just the other day he saw a spider in our room and screamed as loud as his robotic tone could go and held onto me for dear life. After begging for me to kill the “monstrosity”, he sighed and wiped faux sweat off his forehead. He then proceeded to act as if nothing had happened and when I asked why he was such a goddamn baby about it, he acted dumbfounded as if it never happened in the first place.

“What do they have?”

“Why, they have mocha lattes, Macchiatos, Frappuccinos-”

“Hey, Metta, speak in English goddammit.” I had no knowledge of the words he was saying. It was all gibberish to me.

He laughed. “Coffee, dear. They have coffee.”

“Ha, what else?” I refuse.

“Oh, come on dear, I’ve never once seen you even take a sip of coffee before. I had to buy my own coffee maker because you didn’t even own one!”

“I don’t  _ drink _ coffee, Metta.” I rolled my eyes and glared towards the ticking clock that was stationed on the wall beside us. “Plus, it’s past eight. Why the hell would I get myself caffeinated this late?”

Mettaton scoffed and waved a hand to beckon over the barista. “May we have two of my usual Macchiato’s, please?” he then peered my way and hummed. I could hear his internal fan whirring again. “And a blueberry muffin, if you could.” I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the barista give the robot a nod and a salute before getting to work. I looked back at Mettaton with a glare that screamed “what the fuck”.

“What the fuck, Mett. I told you I don’t drink coffee.” Mettaton scoffed and reached out for my hand, taking it with his own. He held them up as if about to beg. He looked at me with kind eyes and I just realized something. He had hearts for pupils. Holy shit, that’s adorable. I couldn’t find myself looking away from his eyes as they were just too pretty to not admire. I barely heard him as he spoke.

“Darling, I’m not going to force you to drink anything you don’t want to, but I’d like for you to try it and tell me if it’s something you’d like for me to make for you in the future. Can you do that?”

Goddammit, how could I say no to that face? He stared at me with such respect and nothing in his expression showed any form of malicious intent. My heart was beating fast and I could feel it without even having to put a hand to my chest. I swallowed as I felt myself almost forgetting to breath. I took a moment to use my free arm to cough into it, forcing myself to look away from the robots hypnotizing pupils. After collecting myself, I turned back and his gaze hadn’t left me. It looked more curious if anything.

It seemed he was about to say more, possibly asking if I was alright, but I cut him off. “Fine.” I tried to look as bored as I could as I rolled my eyes. “But you so owe me.”

He let me go and a meek voice in my mind asked for him to come back. Mettaton clapped his hands together and squealed, like that of an overly obsessed fangirl. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, darling!” I could hear his metal boots hitting against the tiled flooring. “I promise you, you’ll love it!”

“I’m, uh, sure I will?” I couldn’t look away from his eyes, they were just so pretty. The light from the lamp above our table reflected off his cheeks so nicely it was like he was radiating with beauty. His fingers tapped against the table as he stared off towards the barista making our drinks, not paying attention to my creepy staring. I forced myself to stare down at my own occupied hands that were folded on the tabletop.

_ So,  _ I thought to myself, wiggling in the sweater I wore.  _ He’s super cute. Holy shit, he’s super cute. Don’t repeat yourself, I get it. Shut up, brain. I’m allowed to express myself to myself. Uh huh. _

In the middle of the war happening in my head, the barista came by with a tray containing our drinks and a blueberry muffin along with a small plastic fork. She set down the food with the fork and drinks and bowed to us. Taking the silver tray with her, she proceeded back to her station. I felt bad she had to stay here until we left with no one to serve, but my worries were gone when I saw her immediately go onto her phone, texting away to someone. At least she’s occupied.

“Oh, I got that muffin for you, dear,” he pointed to the said bakery item in the middle of us. “I can only eat monster food that contains traces of magic. I can’t digest human food,” he giggled.

“Then what about the drink?”

“It’s almost like fuel, caffeine. It keeps me charged a little longer. Almost like a small pick-me-up.” He nodded, affirming to himself that he explained that correctly.

I nodded and used the little fork to cut the muffin into a small piece to try. I wasn’t a big fan of blueberries on their own but them in muffins made them 100% better in my opinion. That, or mixed in with an array of other tasteful fruit. The flavor blend together into something pretty awesome, I think. I then looked towards the Macchiato in front of me. I noticed a white picture in the brown liquid, the picture I assumed made from either milk or creamer. It was a cute image of a cat with three eyes; it’s paws were raised in front of it’s concealed mouth. Above it was a line proceeding to a white heart. I turned to look at the barista and upon her knowledge of my eyes on her, she smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture with a smile and mouthed the words “thank you” before turning back to Mettaton who seemed to be covering his cup with his hands, looking at me with an embarrassed look. When I turned around it seems like he was struggling to put something back into his shorts pocket. When he noticed my gaze he sat up and raised his cup to his lips, as if trying to hide whatever art he had on it from me.

“Aw, I wanted to see what she drew on yours,” I slanted my lips into a disappointed frown. “Why’d you ruin it?”

He lowered the cup and whatever the picture consisted of it was now a pool of white milk floating along the surface of the beverage. “Ah, n-nothing, my dear! It was just a, uh, yeah! Something cute, you know?”

“I don’t, dumbass. I didn’t see.” I rolled my eyes and stared back down at my own drink. I almost didn’t want to ruin it by taking an experimental sip. Mettaton lightly nudged my leg under the table with the tip of his boot.

“You can use your phone to take a picture of it. I showed you how to do that, right?” I nodded and pulled out my phone. I swiped to the left like he taught me and accessed the camera. I snapped a shot of the lovely Macchiato art and then locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

“Did you take a picture of yours? You know, before you fucked it up?”

He chuckled and nodded, waving a nonchalant hand in the air. “Yes, dear. I did.”

“Will you send it to me later?” I asked. I was super curious now and wanted to know what the hell was so embarrassing about the drawing.

“Maybe,” He winked. I think. Fuck, it’s really hard to tell. “But for now, let’s enjoy our night, huh?” He raised his cup and beckoned me to do the same with mine. I raised it and we clanked our cups together, the liquid inside both cups rippling along the side. We both took a sip and the taste of caramel and coffee immediately hitting my tastebuds and sending a wave of delight through my body.

“Wow, that’s good,” I said, setting the cup down back onto the saucer it came with. “Okay, I’ll give you that point.”

Mettaton chuckled and set his down as well, covering his lips with the back of his hand. “Why, thank you,” he said my name. He didn’t use it that often, I realized. It was usually “dear”, or “darling”, or “sweetie”. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll have to rent this place out more for us.”

I shook my head. “Don’t waste your money on shit like this for me, dude. You’re throwing away money because I can’t handle a crowd, that’s not fair on you.” I folded my arms in front of me stubbornly.

Mettaton scoffed, drinking more of his Macchiato. “Darling,” he placed the cup down. “You’re helping me and I’m helping you. Why wouldn’t I treat you every once in awhile?”

“Wait, how am  _ I  _ helping  _ you _ ?”

I could hear his fan whirring again and loudly this time. He probably didn’t expect this question to pop up. “Uh, well,” he laughed kinda nervously. “I’ll, uh, tell you another day if you let me take you here again, okay?”

“Done deal,” I winked. “Oh, and make me more of these when we get home in the morning. You know, when you’re  _ suppose _ to actually drink it?”

“You’re so going to be up all night tonight, aren’t you?”

“No doubt about it.” I said, drinking more of the Macchiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got a cruuuush~


End file.
